I will be here, I will aways be here
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Killian Jones, a true hero, pirate, orphan, loving father, brother, and friend. These are the many things people have called him. However, Killian has never felt the love of a mother. I wrote this before the finale so Alice is real Killian and Emma's daughter. this story will be in 3 chapters. Alice is ten
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones, a true hero, pirate, orphan, loving father, brother, and friend. These are the many things people have called him. However, Killian has never felt the love of a mother. Even though he had Snow his wife Emma's mother, but it was not the same. Killian barely remembers his mother. Liam his older brother had told him a few things about her, when they were fighting in slavery, but it was not the same. In his mother's memory, he and Emma had named their daughter Alice after her. Emma thought it was a great idea. Killian, Emma, Emma's son and, Killian's step-son Henry, and Alice all lived in the magical sleepy town in Maine called Storybrooke.

One day on Killian and Emma's day off from work. Alice who is ten now came up to them when they were sitting on the porch. "Mother, papa. Can I ask you something?" she asked. Emma and Killian both nodded. She always has been a curious child. She, like Henry, is always looking for answers. "What do you want to know starfish?" Killian asked as Emma smiled at the nickname. It took a while for Alice to answer. Then she took in a deep breath very dramatically. Which made Killian and Emma chuckle a little. "Why, why did you name me Alice?" She asked. Killian gave her a little smile. "I think now is the time to tell her Killian," Emma told him. Killian took a deep breath. "Starfish come over here a sit on papa's lap," Killian said as Alice walked over to him and sat down. Killian looked over to Emma with a worried look. Emma nodded for him to tell her. "Alice was my mother's name. We named you Alice in honor of her. Because s-she died when I was young, and I don't remember her, but you have so much of her in you. Well, of course, your mother and me too, but you look so much like her." When Killian as done Emma had tears in her eye's. "That was beautiful Killian. Why don't we all go get some Grandy's." Killian and Alice smiled at that idea.

After then were done Emma got called to stop a bar fight. "Swan are you sure you don't need my help?" Killian asked as they walked home. Emma kissed him. "I got it and besides last time you helped you made Leroy angrier," Emma said with a laugh. Then she left leaving Killian and Alice on the porch. "Do you want to hear a story love?" Killian asked as Alice sat down on his lap. "Yes, papa. story, story, she said as she looked at him with happiness in her eyes, but then after the story and Alice got down she fell through a portal that just appeared. "Alice!" Killian called as he jumped in after her. Then the portal closed.

I will be here, I will always be here.

-By Captain Voxland


	2. You live down the rabit hole

Killian Jones was falling as well as his daughter. How did this happen Killian was talking to Alice on his porch? Now he and his little starfish were falling through a portal to, who knows where.

Killian landed with a thud. He was not sure where he was or where Alice was. "Alice, Alice? Where are you starfish?" Killian called with panic starting to rise in his stomach. Just then Killian saw her. She was unconscious. "Alice?!" Killian called and ran over to her. Killian cradled her in his arms just like when she was a baby. No way was he going to tell Emma this. What kind of father am I? "Come on love please wake up," Killian sounded desperate, but he does not care. "P-papa? What happened?" Alice said opening her eyes. She saw her father's face, smiling face looking down at her, but she also saw a look of worry. "We fell thew a portal starfish. Are you alright?" Killian asked voice shakey. Alice nodded and sat up. "where are we, papa?" Alice asked as she looked around. Killian did the same thing. They were surrounded by giant mushrooms and strange plants Well, at least we are not in Neverland. Killian thought.

Killian and Alice decided to walk around despite Killian's disagreements, but Alice would not stop asking him. So there walking around. "This place is wonderful papa," Alice said with wonder in her voice. Killian smiled as he watched his daughter dance around the strange land filled with mushrooms. They walked for a few more minutes before they rested. "Papa I'm hungry," the ten-year-old wined. Killian smiled at her. "As soon as we find out where we are, we can eat. Aye?" Killian told her.

"Aye," she said kind of disappointed.

They sat there for a while listening to the sounds in this strange land. Then killian heard some rustling in the bushes around them. "Did you hear that Alice?" Killian asked as he got off the tree stub that he and Alice are sitting on. Alice opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything guards came out of the bushes. "Freese," one of the guards shouted. Killian raised his hand and pushed Alice behind him. "Who are you?" the guard demanded. Killian did not answer he just stared at him in the eyes. "I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?" he was yelling now.

"Please, if I tell you. Will you stop yelling at me in front of my daughter?" Killian said, the guard looked at Killian and nodded. The pirate felt a rush of relief. "Thank you. My name is Captain Kilian Jones, but if you wish you can call me Hook, and this is Alice, my daughter," Killian saw all the guard's eyes light up like a candle on a cupcake. The Alice?" All the guards said in unison. Killian raised an eyebrow confused. What do they mean the Alice? Killian thought but he did not ask out loud. So instead he said nothing. Alice's face beamed in the sun as she heard her name as if she was important. Killian chuckled at her. She is his daughter. Emma was right she can be full of herself. "Come with us," the guard said. Killian looked at him confused. "Why? What do you want mate?" Killian asked pushing Alice behind him again and raising his hook in the guard's face.

"Papa," Alice said warning him. Killian put his arm down.

"Ok. We will go with you, but you must tell us where the bloody hell we are. Aye?" The guard nodded.

The walk was long and quiet. No one, not even Alice spoke. Killian took this time to think and wonder where the hell were they, and why do they want Alice, but he can ask when they finally get there. When they got there, they were brought into a room and the guards left them. Before saying they will be brought before the queen. Alice seems more nervous than earlier. "Are you okay starfish?" Killian asked a nervous Alice. Alice looked at him and nodded. Killian raised an eyebrow at her. Alice let out a breath and said. "I'm scared papa. Why do they want me? Papa what if we can never leave. Everything is spinning out of control in our lives. My head is spinning and spinning with nerves," Alice cried. She had tears in her eyes. As she ran to hug him. "Oh, Alice don't worry I won't let them take you and we are not staying in this place,", Killian said running his hand through her hair.

It wasn't long before a guard came into the room and when he knocked Alice hugged him tighter. "It's ok," Killian said. "Enter," he called using his Captain's voice. A guard came in with a smile on his face. Which confused both Killian and Alice. "The queen would like to see you," the guard said in a cheery voice. Both Killian and Alice followed him to the queen. The last time Killian was brought before a queen that did not go well. He almost had his heart ripped out and he was working with Cora, Cora oh, how he hates her now, but at least she moved on from the underworld. This was different however, he was not captured, and he was with Alice. "Behold," a man called Killian assumes was the Stewart. "The White Queen," The White Queen how strange, but it was clear to Killian now where he and Alice are. They are in Wonderland under a new ruler. "What's your name sir?" the queen asked in the soft, kindest voice, well other than Snow's he has ever heard. She, like Snow, was dressed in white and again, like Snow had red lips. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Emma. Emma now how is he going to tell her this, He'll figure it out later. Killian bowed, and Alice did the same. "Captain Killian Jones, and this is my daughter Alice Jones," Killian said with a smile. The queen looked at Alice who was hiding behind her father. The queen hums. "And how old is your daughter?" she asked, Killian, smirked. "She is ten. Can I ask why you are so curious about Alice?" Killian asked playing with his hook that he was hiding behind his back. The queen nodded and then she chuckled. "Her name is Alice. Alice is the name of a good friend of mine," She said. She saw Killian raise an eyebrow confused. Then a suspicion hit her. "What was your last name again?" she asked, Killian with his eyebrow still raised said. "Jones. Killian and Alice Jones," the queen nodded. "My friend's last name is Jones, Alice Jones," Killian's eyes grew wide when it hit him. "No, no. it can't be. My mother is dead, she died when I was three years old. father," Killian frowned "Why does father always lie to me?" Killian muttered to himself.

"Would you like to see her?" The queen asked. Killian nodded slowly for he was mad at his dead father.

The queen looked at him more closely. There was anger in his eyes but there was also sadness, and happiness too. He wore strange clothes telling her that he was not from this land. There was a very visible scar on his face and one of his arm's behind his back like he was hiding something, or he does not want her to see. "Before you see her you must show me one thing," Killian looked up at her and nodded. "What do you like to see your majesty?" Killian asked getting nervous. He can feel Alice move a little from behind him.

"May I see what you are hiding? Your arm," Killian sighed, closed his eyes and revealed his bad arm from behind his back. Some of the guards gasped, some covered their mouths, others felt bad for him. Killian, however, did not care, he did not care what they thought. It was a part of him his hook was a part of him. "I'm very sorry captain," the queen said. She was a lot nicer than Cora, but in all fairness, he was not the nicest man ether. "Thank you, your majesty. Alas, I lost it a long time ago," Killian said with a smile. "I was a different man back when I lost this," Killian said pointing at his hook. "I'm a changed man," he added. The queen smiled.

"You may see Alice now captain," she said. "Her house is not far its right next store," the queen added. Killian and Alice bowed and head off to see Killian's mother.

Killian was nervous. He has not seen his mother in so long. He doesn't even remember what she looked like or sounded like. Does she remember me? Does she want to? What was she even doing here? Alice notices her father's nerves. Emma once said that Alice might have magic just like her. "Papa?" Alice said sensing his nerves. Killian shook his head. "I'm fine starfish don't worry ok," Killian half lied. Alice looked at him and nodded. Killian now realized that they have been standing by his mother's door for a long time. Killian took a deep breath and nocked with his hook. It took a while for the door to open which made this moment more nerve-racking. When the door opened Killian could feel the world around him slow down. "Yes?" His mother said. Killian could feel tears in his eyes. Then Killian shook his head. "Hello, my daughter and I would like to…." Before Killian could finish his mother let them in. "Thank you for your kindness mam," Killian said as he mother nodded.

"Oh, hello you must be hungry," Alice said to Alice who hid behind Killian.

"Sorry, she can be shy. Starfish are you hungry?" Killian asked looking at her in her eyes. His mother watched as her heart melted. Alice nodded, "yes papa," she said quietly.

After they were done eating and Alice went to bed. Killian walked around the house. It was a beautiful home. there were aspects of the sea all around the house, and as Killian walked into the living room he saw a picture. A picture of his family. With Liam looking proud as always. Killian could feel tears in his eyes again as he picked it up to look at it. Killian got so lost in the memory that he did not notice his mother come into the room. "That is a picture of my lost family," she said making Killian jump.

"When did you lose them?" Killian asked wiping away the tears from his eyes,

"A long time ago," she answered. Killian looked at her in her eyes. She looks so much like Alice. Just tell her Jones. Tell her now. Killian's thoughts screamed in his mind. "'I'm your son," Killian blurted out with tears in his eyes.

"What? Your-your one of my sons" it can't be. They died a long time ago. It's not possible," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's true mother. It's your little Killian," Killian said. Alice looked at him shocked then she pulled him in for a hug. "Killy, my little Killy. Killian oh Killian. I'm so sorry. Where have you been?" she cried, Killian stayed quiet for he does not know what to say. This concerned his mother. "Killian are you ok?" She asked. Kilian nodded.

"It's just, I'm." he trailed off. "I have..." he trailed off again. Then Killian started to cry, he cried just like when Liam died, like when he watched Emma sacrificed herself to the darkness, and when he thought he was never going to see Emma again after she left him in the Underworld.

After Killian calmed down he pulled out his flask and took a long swing of it to Alice's surprise. "So, what have you been doing all this time when you thought I died?" She asked as he put his flask back into his jacket pocket.

"A lot mother. I, I did things that I'm not proud of," Killian said. His mother did not know what he meant, but she did not care she had her son, but then where was Liam? Where was his father? Not that she cared about his father. He did try to kill her because she was going to tell the boys about him being a criminal and was going to leave them. "Son, weres Liam?" She asked. Killian's face fell, and she never saw such sadness in her son's eyes.

"Liam, Liam died a long time ago. When we were in the navy he was poisoned during a mission to the hellish land of NeverLand with that bloody demon Pan. I hate that boy. He tried to kill my step-son and my wife, no he kidnaped my step-son! Alas, that was in the past it does not matter now," Alice was heartbroken. Her oldest son was dead, but what happened to them after she ended up here?

"Son, can I ask one more question?" Killian nodded. "What happened to you and Liam after your father tried to kill me?" She asked. She saw his jaw tighten and she has never seen such anger in someone's eyes. "Father, father left, "he chuckled sarcastically. "He sold us, he sold us into servitude. I hate him! He was never my father!" he laughed again. "I killed him, but I left his son, my half-brother with no father. What kind of man am I?" Killian put his head in his hand. His mother stared at him still heartbroken. Oh, my poor son never got a chance to be a child. "Kil it was all in the past. You said that you have another brother. Do you still see him?" she asked putting her hand on his back and rubbing it gently just like Emma does after he has a nightmare.

"Aye, but he has a different life. I don't want to intrude on that. I see him from time to time," He chuckled again before he continued. "He tried to kill me twice, because I killed father," he raised his eyebrows. "His father, but he forgave me. He gave up on revenge. Just like I have. I'm not going to go into that story," his mother looked at him unsatisfied. "Well, I'm going to go to bed you should probably too, son," Killian watched her as she went into her room. He has been having nightmares since the final battle even though that was a few years ago he still had nightmares from it, but he needed sleep. So, he nodded to himself and went into a room and closed the door behind him.

Killian woke a few hours later. He tried not to scream because he did not want his mother finding out that he had nightmares still. He looked at the door in the darkroom, dark room why was the room so dark? He looked for a candle but could not find one. Killian quickly slowed his breathing and sat there for a while. It wasn't long until Alice knocked on the door. "You can come in starfish," Killian called. Emma thinks that is might be part of her powers. She can sense something was wrong. She calls it her upside-down thinking. Alice entered the room with a candle in her hand to Kilian's relive. "Did you have a nightmare, Alice?" Killian asked not dwelling on his own nightmare.

"Yes papa," Alice said. She was quite shaken just like her father a few moments before.

"Come here love, its ok I'm here," Killian said to Alice who ran over to him.

They sat there for a few minutes. They were quiet sitting on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it, love?" Killian said breaking the quiet.

"You, you and mother were gone. All I saw was darkness. You and mother were evil and you, you died. Mother stabbed you," Alice's voice cracked. How was she getting my memory? I must tell Emma this. Killian nodded. He did not say anything for a while, "it was just a dream love I'm here and it was in the past," Killian soothed her. Alice looked at him and nodded. She looked so peaceful now. Then she yawned. Killian sang to her until she fell asleep.

Killian stayed awake for the rest of the night because he could not stop thinking about his dream and Alice's dream. The dreams, of course, were connected except Killian's involved the Underworld. That is something he should not tell his mother. Then a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Enter," Kilian called. When the door opened his mother came in.

"Good morning son," she said quietly because Alice was still asleep.

"Good morning," Killian said back.

"How did you sleep?" She asked. Killian did not answer he just looked down at Alice who was still sleeping. Which was normal because it was around seven in the morning. "Son?" she sounded so worried for him. Killian sighed.

"I slept for a few hours," Killian said simply. However, his mother still looks worried, but Killian still did not say anything else,

"Talk to me Kil please," his mother pleaded.

"Alright, can we talk about it away from Alice though," Killian told her. His mother nodded

When they got out of the room Killian sat down on a chair, but he did not look at his mother because he was not used to talking to her, his mother. "Whats wrong son?" She asked. Killian looked at her and thought for a moment. "I miss my wife," of course Killian was not going to tell his mother wasn't going to tell her about his or Alice's nightmares. "You miss your wife?" his mother bought it.

"Aye. Her name is Emma she usually helps me when I have a nightmare about my dark past. She made me better, I'm not the man that I was thanks to her," Killian covered his mouth when he heard nightmare come out of his mouth. He will never hear the end of this if he tells Snow, Dave or even Henry, who he has not seen since he went to look for his happy ending in a new realm. That he found his mother and went to a different land. Alice smiled at him, but then she looked worried again when she heard him say nightmare. "You have a nightmare Kil? Is that why you were up so early?" she asked with panic in her voice. Killian felt defeated and he knew that he had to tell her.

"Aye. I had a nightmare last night, and I did not go back to sleep," his mother sat down next to him and hugged him.

"its ok son, I'm here. Would you like me to come with you when you go home?" This surprised him. He looked at her shocked, not saying anything.

Alice walked in a few minutes later. "Good morning starfish," Killian asked avoiding his mother, who was still waiting for an answer from him.

"Good morning papa. Are we going home today? Because I miss mama," Alice said wiping the tired from her eyes.

"I think when we find a way ok love," Alice nodded and looked at his mother.

"Do you know how to get back to our land, the town of Storybrooke Grandmother?" Alice asked shocking Alice and making Killian laugh. Killian looked at Alice, she seems so hopeful, well at least he knows where she gets it from. His mother looks at Killian. Then she looks at Alice. She feels so honored that he, her youngest son named his own daughter after her. "Yes, there is a way. there is a door in this house, but, son you never answered my question. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, no she plead.

"Mother, I do, but, but I, I never had a mother. I don't know how to act. I've been without a mother. My entire life," Killian cried making Alice cry to for she has never seen her father like this.

"Oh, Killian I'm so sorry, but I'm glad that you said yes for me to come with you. Now, let's go meet this wife of yours," she said as they hugged and walked down the hall. She still has not noticed that her son has one hand and a hook for the other.

"So this is the door?" Killian said as his mother nodded.

"It looks like the front door papa, blue like the sea," Alice said with excitement in her voice. _She is so like the lad._ Killian thought to himself.

"Do you want to open it son?" his mother asked.

"Aye." _I'm coming home, Emma._ Killian added in his mind. Killian turned the knob and this is when Alice saw his hooked hand.

"Killian whats this?" she asked heartbreaking. She grabbed his bad arm. Killian looked at her.

"Mother can we talk about it later," Killian told her as he struggled to get free from her grip. However, Alice did not let go.

"No, Killian we need to talk about this now," she was pleading. Killian rolled his eyes. "Mother please," he warned her with his temper rising. Alice backed away for she was scared of her father's temper and Killian knew it. His mother looks at him she could see the fire in his eyes. Then she let go of his arm and nodded. Killian still angry grabbed Alice's hand and went through the door. With his mother behind them.

Emma looked down at her phone nervously. Killian and Alice disappeared yesterday right after they ate at Granny's and she was called into work. When she came home, however, they were gone. Emma's phone rang. Emma answered it quickly. "Dad, did you find them? No, well keep looking," Emma snapped and hanged up the phone. Then to Emma's surprise, a door appeared right in the living room. Emma felt tears in her eyes when Killian and Alice walked through. However, she was slightly confused when someone else came through. "Killian, Alice!" She cried as she ran and held them tight. "Where did you go? What happened?" She asked repeatedly without Killian answering them. "Alice looked at her son and granddaughter. _They look so happy._ She thought before she cleared her throat. Killian turned around to meet his mother's eyes. "Oh, right. Swan meet my mother," he paused. "Alice. We meet in Wonderland. That's when we found her not dead," Killian added looking at her playing with his hook. Emma looked at her shocked. "I'm glad to meet you, but how come you are alive Killian is 300 years old?" Emma asked. Alice looked at her son raising an eyebrow.

"Um, starfish why don't you go watch T.V, Aye?" Alice nodded while Alice looked at Kilian. Killian sighed.

"I guess I need to tell you how I lost my hand now," he sighed again. "Bloody hell," he added.

"Language son," his mother said making Emma laugh a little.

"You might want to sit down mother, it's a long story,"

After Killian told his mother everything. Alice had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you Kil. I'm glad," she looks at Emma. "He has you now, and you have a family now. I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure Liam would be too," Killian smiled at her.

"Thank you, mother. Right, let's show you around the house and then the town," Kilian said standing up but then he froze as memories flowed through his mind. "Not again," Emma said standing up and walked over to him. "Killian, its ok. I'm here," Emma said as she hugged him. Alice looked at her son. _Whats wrong with Killian?_ She thought. As if reading her thoughts Emma said. "Story for another time," Killian blinked.

"S-swan? Bloody hell not again. Did I?" Emma nodded.

"You got to go see Arche Killian," Killian looked at her and shook his head.

"Swan I'm fine really. Now, where were we? Right, this is my house mother," Killian said avoiding Emma's look of protest. Alice noticed it too but did not say anything.

After they showed her the house they went outside to show her the town. "Wow, nice town to live in. I'm glad you found it, Kil," Alice said as they walked to the docks.

"And this," he said proudly as they got up to his ship. "This is my ship, Liam's ship and my home in the past," his mother looked at the ship in wonder, but something clicked in her mind.

"Were you a pirate?" her voice sounded so heartbroken that it broke Killian's heart. Killian did not say anything for a while. Then he took a breath and said. "Aye. I was a man so filled with hate that all he cared about was killing a man," he paused to look at his mother. Then he looked at Emma who nodded for him to go on. "But mother," he continued "I'm not that man anymore. I found happiness and became a true hero," his mother had tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you turned your life around. Now may I come aboard your ship captain?" She asked with a smile on her face. Killian smiled as they all walked aboard the _Jolly Roger._

The End?

To be continued

-By Captain Voxland


	3. Its where my Demons hide

Killian Jones, Nice guy. Good family, friends. What if I told you that he did not have a happy past. In fact, he has the darkest, saddest past out of everyone in his new family, However, he struggles with, like everyone in the town, his own inner demons. Even with his mother back in his life, even though he just discovered that his father tried to kill her, which makes things much worse for him. He still can't fight the man that he used to be. Emma his wife told him he can see Dr. Hopper for help, but Killian always says that he's fine.

It was a quiet morning in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. It was also five in the morning when Killian woke with a scream, in a cold sweat, his breath quick. Emma, of course, heard him. "Killian, are you ok?" She asked as she rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp. Killian did not meet her eyes when he nodded. His breathing was still fast. "Are you sure? Was it another nightmare?" She asked. Killian took a deep breath.

"Aye, it was, no it was a memory," Killian told her as his breathing slowed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Killian was quiet for a while which made Emma a little concerned. "I mean you don't have to right now if you don't want to that's ok. I still think you should see Arche." She told him. Killian looked at her and shook his head.

"Can we talk about it later Swan," Killian said as he rubbed his bad arm. It was hurting at the moment, but he did not focus on it.

"Of course, Killian, why don't you try to go back to sleep okay." Killian smiled but when Emma closed her eyes Killian could not close his.

Emma woke to find Killian, not in bed. Emma let out a breath and went downstairs to find Killian at the table drinking from his flask watching Alice as she sat on the couch watching tv. "Could not get back to sleep?" she asked. Killian nodded and took another drink. "Killian," she sighed. "You have to see Archie. This is getting out of hand. Okay? You have to see him." She told him. Killian looked at her. She could see defeat in his eyes. There was also some tiredness there too. "You may be right Swan. Then when Henry comes home he can see me happy and not tired." Killian said with a smile. "Mother, mother! Can we go to the park today?" The little ten-year-old asked. Killian smiled at her as Emma looked at Killian. "I think that will be a good idea, Alice. What do you think Killian?" Killian smiled at her.

"Of course, little starfish," Killian said as Alice jumped up and down and ran up to her room to get ready for the day.

Killian decided to go see Dr. Hopper before his small family went to the park with his mother. He, however, did not tell her that he was having nightmares and he needed help with them. Killian froze when he came up to the building. Last time he was here he was talking about David. He was not talking about himself. What is he going to tell him? Killian opened the door after taking a long breath and went inside. Killian climbed the stairs with knots in his stomach. He never felt this nervous, but why, why was he so nervous? Killian's hand shook when he turned the knob. Killian tried to slow his breathing, but it did not work. Finely Killian opened the door to see Pongo Dr. Hopper's dog. He hasn't really seen the dog before, but it was nice to see the animal. Arche came up to him. "Ok, Pongo dont bother, oh, Captain, I didn't realize you were coming in so early," Archie said with surprise in his voice. Killian nodded. His hand shaking again, and he could not stop it. "Are you alright Captain?" Archie asked as Killian sat down. Killian did not answer right away. He just looked at the dog asleep by the door. "Captain?' Archie asked getting worried. Killian took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares, but there bad, really bad. I have not slept since the final battle." Killian told him. His voice shaking a little. Arche sat down and looked at the former pirate. Then he nodded him to go on. It took a while for Killian to say anything else. This concerned Archie. Then Killian's hand started to shake again just like Emma's before the final battle. Archie hums. "When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" He asked.

"The truth mate?" Archie nods. "I have not slept since I came back from the Underworld," Killian told him.

"And what do you see in your dreams, Captain?" Archie asked. Killian looked at him but did not say anything. Then after a brief moment, he said. "I see, I see my father. My dead father. The one that I killed in cold blood." Archie looked at him slightly shocked.

The two were quiet for a while. Archie looked at Killian who had his hand in his head, he was rubbing his tired eyes. "You're worried about telling Emma and the rest of Your family that you killed your father," It wasn't a question because they both knew it was true.

"Aye. but I don't think that's why I can't sleep. Alas, I think, I think that I'm scared of my Happy ending will come crashing down," Killian said in the brink of tears. "You're scared if you tell them. They won't forgive you,"

"Aye. Emma thinks I'm happy but I'm not," Archie nodded. Then he let out a breath.

"Killian, it's ok you can tell them, and I'm sure they will." Killian nodded.

Killian walked back home. He was still nervous about telling everyone even his mother. _How will I tell them? How will I tell mother?_ Killian sighed as he came up to his house. He saw his mother and Emma playing with Alice on the porch. Killian's heart melted at the moment. It took a while for them to see the very nervous pirate standing by them. "Hey, Killian. How did it go?" Emma asked. His mother looked at him confused.

"It went well, Swan," Killian said lying a little. Emma, however, raised an eyebrow. Then Killian sighed.

"Alright, you got me, Swan. there is something that I need to tell you and mother. Alice can you go inside I need to tell your grandma and mother something." Alice nodded without arguing.

"Ok," Emma said after Alice went inside. "What do you need to tell us?" Emma asked. Then Killian started to shake nervously. "Killian? Are you ok?" Alice asked as Killian sat down moving his hook back and forth.

"Emma," He breathed. "Mother. I, I, "He started to shake again. Emma sat down next to him as well as his mother.

"Killian you can tell us its ok," Emma said as she put her hand on his brace. Killian nodded and took a deep breath. "I killed my father." Emma looked at Killian shocked, but she stayed quiet. "Do you remember Liam my half-brother, and why he wanted to kill me?" Emma nodded. "Well the reason why he wanted to kill me is because,"

"Is because you killed his father which was also your father," Emma finished his sentence. Killian nodded. "That's why he kidnapped you and Henry." Again, Killian nodded. They all fell into a silence

They were silent for a while. Alice has gone inside leaving Killian and Emma alone outside. Killian wanted to leave for his ship at this point. However, Emma had said to stay there. "Swan I'm sorry I did not tell you about this before. I was just afraid of how you would take it," Killian said quietly as he looked at the road. Emma put her hand on his brace, "Killian it's ok. You need time. Was this the cause of your nightmares?" she asked. Killian sighed and said. "Aye, well maybe I'm also scared of losing this happiness that I feel inside," Killian said as he watched Alice run around the house with his mother. "Killian, nothing is going to happen ok. The final battle is over, lets put that behind us," Emma told him. Killian smiled at her, then they went inside to get ready to go to the park.

Killian looked at his family with a smile as they walked to the park. Then Henry jumped out surprising them. "Hey Kid," Emma said as she hugged him, Killian and Alice did the same. Killian's mother stood watching them. Henry looked at her, "Mom, Hook who is this?" Henry asked. Killian looked at Emma who nodded. "This is my mother lad," Killian said with an eyebrow raise.

Henry smiled. "Hi, my name is Henry. I'm Hook's stepson." Henry said as he took her hand to shake it. Alice smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Henry." She said, and they sat down as Alice ran over to the castle to play. _"I'm Captain Alice,"_ She called as her family laughed and watched her.

-The End 

"It's where my Demons Hide."

By Alia Voxland


End file.
